SIROP in depth
Having presented the brief discussion what led to the SIROP historic program initiated, thought out in 1986 Cold War, Capitalist ideology verses Communist ideology, West values verses East values, the later nations , Block Economic grave difficulties, its Wars, proxy Wars, conflicts, revolutions and counter revolutions, the imminent possibility of a Nuclear War mankind destruction, the Arms Race - it was made up in world regional geographic - (Wikipedia is a helpful tool/resource compared to 1986 when one had to research the libraries, the Strategic Studies Centers in spite of major gaps) Primarily the Seychelles and region Indian ocean nations Africa Gulf Region/ Middle east The USSR The COMECON - Warsaw Pact Europe Scandinavia China The USA North America Latin america The Caribbean Israel Asia - Pakistan, India and Bangladesh Far East Philippine and Australia , New Zealand . SIROP in Angers, Loire The need to address a special section on the Angers, Loire - SIROP program topic from December 1990 to date. As in many European Nations Arcadian, ancient and contemporary workings, they have unique region, places that have outshone , surpassed be they historic workings, events of their, that particular nation, in the case of France - Angers in the Loire, the many books, archives historical facts and otherwise, Tapestry, how it has contributed to cement and concreteized very important aspects of France ancient workings , over the age and currently - our interests the future. It was for this very reason when faced in then Cold war Europe where to go with that SIROP program for safe keeping with the input and help of very many high parties found ourselves going to angers December 1990 some three weeks before the first Gulf War, as such the Allies and the War which began the first major destabilization process of the Gulf Region in modern time. Address briefly events, linking issues of that SIROP program in Angers from December 1990 to date, that very special relation of the Angers Diocese and that SIROP program those who manage it not just in France, Europe and elsewhere. Among them the linkage issues of the Europe migrants, exile/refugees crises, economic and politics, the many crises in North African since 1990 and ongoing nearly causing the meltdown and near breaking up of the European Union project/dream. . Leading to the formulation of the NEOM mega city concept those who forecast the initial cost amount of $500 billion. Form our side the very brief issues we have published very unlike when that SIROP program was presented in 1986/87 then Cold war Europe, the Social media functionality and very many other important public platform like Facebook and Wikia. Very important the global, world dynamic, synergy changing capacity of that SIROP program in the face of a very world deteriorating political situation economics and bilateral workings. The futuristic, human capacity, commitment, resolve and knowledge it will require to formulate this next stage of human and world functioning if mankind wishes to live and its future generation not destroyed by Nuclear conflict. Those who, indeed, one of the current major world problem its incapacity to see and think in the long term. This NEOM mega project will compel those involved in the engineering, architect of it, to develop a different logic, human thinking and approach - hence to date the brief topic of the distinction between the robotic language and human communication - for those who are unaware then Prof Dr Michel Hofmann back in 1978 onward academic challenge. In term of High Interdisciplinary management discipline associated sciences. The important place and it will have on mankind thinking, mind functions.( To remind everybody why we started that Wikia SIROP project so that unlike that SIROP program and events surroundings to date those any anybody wiling to impute and collaborate on this topic can have the possibility, by sharing their knowledge and expertise, views.) In Angers - Loire those who picked up the buzz and gist of that NEOM Mega city project , their responsibilities as they have impute and helped, contributed to managing that SIROP program form 1990 not just the Indian Ocean aspects. For those high officials of Saudi Arabia who refuse to take note of the important linking issue of that SIROP program and the Gulf Region, "the Association of Mahe de Labourdonais" in Angers - Loire. As such the Arcadian and politely put Illuminati working of our ancestral in the Indian ocean Region to date, along and including other French Arcadian , Illuminati, historic workings of the Indian Ocean linked to the Nations today and the future. . How when we address be they the High Officials of Russia, China or the USA they take due note. We had been planning to travel to Vienna or Strasbourg and eventually stop in Paris to visit the Station F, this have not been possible and having to address this topic in Calais those who work in the IT science and associated disciplines - President Holland, Macron and indeed the current EU Commission emphasis on advancing IT technology, science to enhance Europe working, functioning have decided to add a photo of the IT Vienna University Faculty, Campus. How and those under that SIROP program in concepting that Campus block and the high personalities associated. Not very far the US Embassy and the Institute Francais in Vienna. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.